The present invention is directed to selective oxidation of hydrocarbons with hydrogen peroxide by contact with mesoporous titanium-containing zeolite catalyst.
The catalytic properties of titanium silicalite-1 (TS-1) for selective oxidation and epoxidation of various organic compounds with aqueous hydrogen peroxide are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,501. However, TS-1 suffers from intracrystalline diffusion limitations due to the small size of the zeolite micropores. This limitation is most pronounced for low temperature, liquid-phase reactions with bulky reactants and products. This has stimulated research into zeolites with larger pores (e.g. BEA, UTD-1) and amorphous, mesoporous, titanium-containing materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,599, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for the oxidation of hydrocarbons with hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) using an amorphous titanium-silicate catalyst. This catalyst is suitable for oxidation and hydroxylation of different organic substrates of various molecular sizes. However, its amorphous state makes it difficult to handle in practice, and therefore simple processes such as filtration present practical problems.
Mesoporous materials only exhibit high selectivity towards epoxides if organic peroxides are used as oxidants. This reduces the environmental and economic advantages, since management of by-products due to reduced selectivity and decomposition of the organic oxidant becomes an important issue. Comparative studies of TS-1 and Ti-BEA have shown that different catalytic behaviour and lifetime are to be expected, i.e. the excellent catalytic properties of TS-1 might not be observed for Ti-BEA (A. Carati, C. Flego, E. Provide Massara, R. Millini, L. Carluccio, W. O. Parker Jr., G. Bellussi, Microporous Mesporous Mat, 1999, 30, 137). The diffusion properties of TS-1 catalysts can be altered by preparation of nano-sized TS-1, but separation of the finely crystalline catalyst from the product mixture involves costly high-speed centrifugation or flash distillation.
WO Patent Application No. 96/29297, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for catalytic peroxide oxidation or hydroxylation reaction of large organic molecules, utilising mesoporous, silicate molecular sieves based on templating agents of neutral amines, diamines or quarternary ammonium salts. MCM-41 types of molecular sieves are formed. These materials have a micellar structure, and their X-Ray diffraction patterns do not reveal any reflections at 2xcex8 angles above 8 degrees, indicating that they are not crystalline zeolites.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,596, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a titanosilicate catalyst with mesopores for oxidation of organic compounds. This catalyst comprises spherical, crystalline, primary particles combined with one another to form secondary particles, the combined part of the primary particle being the crystalline substance. The mesopores consist of the intercrystalline pores formed between the primary particles. This agglomeration of primary particles to form secondary particles and thus the catalyst is obtained by decreasing the pH of a slurry of primary particles.
Recently, preparation of mesoporous zeolite single crystals has been described in Danish Patent Application No. PA1999 01745. Compared to conventional zeolite crystals, those mesoporous crystals exhibit significantly improved diffusion properties (C. J. H. Jacobsen, J. Houszvicka, I. Schmidt, A. Carlsson, J.Am.Chem.Soc, 2000, 122, 7116).
There is therefore the need for hydrocarbon oxidation and hydroxylation processes using crystalline, zeolite catalysts effective in selective oxidation of hydrocarbons.
It has now been found that crystalline, titanium-containing zeolites with a mesoporous structure have improved catalytic activity in the selective oxidation of hydrocarbon compounds and epoxidation of alkenes with peroxides. In particular, mesoporous TS-1 catalyst is shown to be active in epoxidation of 1-octene and significantly more active in epoxidation of cyclohexene than conventional TS-1.
This invention describes a process for selective oxidation or epoxidation of hydrocarbon compounds and functionalised hydrocarbons by reaction with hydrogen peroxide in presence of a crystalline, mesoporous titanium-containing zeolite.
Accordingly, the invention concerns a process for the selective oxidation of a hydrocarbon compound by reaction with peroxide in the presence of a crystalline, mesoporous, titanium-containing zeolite catalyst, characterised in that the zeolite catalyst consists of individual, primary crystals having intra-crystalline mesopores obtained by crystallisation of the zeolite in a carbon matrix, the zeolite catalyst having at least one X-Ray Powder Diffraction (XRPD) reflection in the 2xcex8 range 8-30 degrees determined by the zeolite type.
An object of the invention is to provide a hydrocarbon oxidation process using crystalline, mesoporous titanium-containing zeolite catalysts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydrocarbon oxidation process using crystalline, mesoporous titanium-containing zeolite catalysts having improved thermal and hydrothermal stability.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hydrocarbon oxidation process using a zeolite catalyst consisting of individual, primary crystals having intracrystalline mesopores obtained by crystallisation of the zeolite in a carbon matrix.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hydrocarbon oxidation process using a crystalline, mesoporous titanium-containing zeolite catalyst having at least one X-Ray Powder Diffraction (XRPD) reflection in the 2xcex8 range 8-30 degrees determined by the zeolite type.
Functionalised hydrocarbons are hydrocarbon compounds containing groups or atoms being able to react with oxygen, such as organic sulphur and nitrogen compounds, alcohols, olefins and aromatic and aliphatic C-H bonds as further mentioned by M. G. Clerici, in xe2x80x9cHeterogeneous Catalysis and Fine Chemicals IIIxe2x80x9d, page 21, M. Guisnet et al. (Eds.), Elsevier, 1993.
The mesoporous zeolites applied in the process of the invention are prepared by crystallisation in a mesoporous, carbon matrix followed by removal of the matrix by combustion, selective dissolution or evaporation. The mesopores in the titanium-containing zeolites result from the removal of the matrix. The mesopores are situated in close to 100% of the individual zeolite crystals and the mesopore volume is above 0.2 ml/g of titanium-containing zeolite.
The invention will be apparent in more detail by the following description and examples.
The terms xe2x80x9cmesoporousxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmesoporexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to mesoporous zeolites containing pores within each crystal having a pore-size range according to the IUPAC definition of mesopores of 2 nm less than pore diameter less than 50 nm. Contrary to nanosized TS-1, separation of mesoporous TS-1 from the product mixture requires solely simple filtration.
Mesoporous TS-1 was prepared as follows: Carbon Black Pearls 700(copyright) (supplied by Carbot Corp.) with an average particle diameter of 18 nm (ASTM D-3249) is impregnated to incipient wetness with a clear solution of tetrapropylammonium (TPA) hydroxide, water and ethanol. After evaporation of the ethanol component of the mixture, the carbon particles are impregnated with 20% excess (relative to incipient wetness) of a mixture of tetraethylorthotitanate and tetraethylorthosilicate. The composition of the resulting synthesis gel is:
xe2x80x8320TPA2O:TiO2:100 SiO2:200 H2O
and the resulting zeolite concentration is approximately 20 wt %. After ageing for a minimum of 3 hours at room temperature, the impregnated carbon black was introduced into a stainless steel autoclave containing sufficient water to produce saturated steam.
The autoclave was heated slowly (0.5xc2x0 C./min) to 170xc2x0 C. and kept there for 72 hours. After cooling the autoclave to room temperature, the product was suspended in water and isolated by suction filtration. The product is washed four times by suspension in water and then dried at 110xc2x0 C. for 10 hours. The carbon black was removed in a muffle furnace by controlled combustion in air at 550xc2x0 C. for 8 hours. In this way a white material is obtained, which by chemical analysis is shown to contain less than 0.5 wt %. Conventional, micron-sized TS-1 with similar titanium content was used as a reference.
X-Ray Powder Diffraction, XRPD, showed that both samples consisted of highly crystalline MFI-structured material, which is well known to have reflection angles in the range 8-30 degrees for a zeolite material. Characterisation by diffuse UV-vis Reflectance Spectroscopy and Raman Spectroscopy verified the presence of titanium in the zeolite framework, and no extra framework anatase was detected. Chemical analysis of the two TS-1 samples gave Si/Ti ratios of 110 in both cases. Scanning Electron Microscopy of the reference TS-1 revealed a highly crystalline material consisting of twinned coffin-shaped crystals with a narrow size distribution around approximately 1.5 xcexcm.
Relatively large (approximately 0.3-1.2 xcexcm) and well-shaped, single crystals are obtained by hydrothermal crystallisation in carbon black. Inspection of high resolution transmission electron micrographs revealed lattice fringes extending through the entire crystal. The significant mesoporosity was observed as bright spots, approximately 20 nm in diameter dispersed throughout the entire crystal.
This diameter matches that of the diameter of the carbon primary particles (18 nm) that occupy these positions prior to combustion. It was shown by N2 adsorption/desorption that the mesoporous TS-1 exhibited a porosity similar to that reported previously for ZSM-5 prepared by a similar route (micropore volume 0.09 ml/g and mesopore volume 1.01 ml/g determined by t-plot method and BJH desorption, respectively).
Catalytic test:
The two TS-1 samples were tested as catalysts for epoxidation of 1-octene and cyclohexene with aqueous hydrogen peroxide using methanol as solvent and n-heptane as internal standard. The reaction was performed at ambient pressure in a magnetically stirred round-bottomed flask fitted with a condenser and placed in a thermostat oil bath. Alkene (4.2 ml of 1-octene or 2.7 ml of cyclohexene), 20.0 ml methanol, 0.75 ml n-heptane (internal standard) and 0.18 g of TS-1 catalyst were added to the flask and preheated to reaction temperature (40xc2x0 C.).